Berry Christmas
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Spending the jolly season all alone? Well, it's driving our little princess into nuts. While her super fantastic, handsome, berry berry, strong Ichigo is away. FLUFF! Merry Christmas everyone! A gift to all of you!


"T-thank you Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime bowed her head as she shyly received her best friend's present for her.

Tatsuki in return patted the princess on her head gently. "You're welcome."

The auburn haired girl beamed brightly, her eyes crinkling in half moons.

"Here's yours!" she slowly placed a rectangular box, wrapped in red and white on the karate champs hand.

"Thanks."

As the two girls unraveled their gifts excitedly, Orihime can't help but giggle all the way.

Her fingers slowly and carefully unpealed the tape and Tatsuki frowned. "Hey, you can tear it off if you want. It's just a wrapper anyway."

Orihime shook her head and pouted disapprovingly. "Tatsuki-chan." then her eyes averted on Tatsuki's item and her eyes widened when it was already half ripped, the other half revealing her gift.

Tatsuki just rolled her eyes and continued on opening her present.

"By the way," started Tatsuki as she took a sip on her coffee, her legs were firmly crossed as she leaned back on her chair. "When did that bastard plan to return here in Karakura?"

The bubbly woman who was enjoying her cheese cake lifted her head, her eyes clear and gray.

"Eto..." Orihime straightened her back and sighed deeply. "Actually, Kurosaki-kun will not make it today."

Tatsuki sighed as well, her eyes rolling boredly. "That bastard," she hissed. "He should do something about this. He shouldn't let you spend the Christmas all alone."

Orihime cleared her throat quietly then gave Tatsuki a grin. "Don't worry about it Tatsuki-chan, I'm not alone at all. You're here!

The black haired woman shook her and chuckled, "Yeah, But I'll be going in a few hours you know. After this, You'lle be alone. And that orange punk should be here-"

"Neh Tatsuki-chan," she cooed lightly. "Kurosaki-kun needs to attend that seminar you know. Kyoto is pretty far from here but..." she bit her bottom lip, hesitant if her next words will comfort her. "We can call each other," her fallen face turned into a cheerful one. "Look, remember when he gave me this cellphone? This should help us Tatsuki-chan." she finished, waving the slim rectangular white flip-phone on her hand.

Not wanting to ruin her best friends hopeful statement, Tatsuki looked away and sighed. "Yeah, but that's not enough."

Orihime stiffened but managed to give a small, nervous smile. "I-I guess youre right."

* * *

Opening her apartment door, Orihime had her head down. She slipped her doll shoes off her feet and removed her green coat.

A sigh, a disappointed sigh she released.

Dragging her foot as she walked, she rested herself on her couch, burying her face on to the available squishy pillow.

"Mou~" she moaned as she buried her face deeper on the pillow. "I miss you Kurosaki-kun."

It has been two weeks since Ichigo Kurosaki went off to attend a seminar in Kyoto. It was a holiday season, but the Orangette cannot afford to loose the opportunity to come into that one because few of the professors whose going to teach there is famous and was known for their incredible talent in the field of medicine.

So, Orihime Inoue let him. Even it will be christmas in a few days, she has to.

She calls and sometimes leaves him some messages. But the weird thing is, he doesn't even pick it or reply to any of her messages.

The healer pouted at the thought, flipping on her back. She hugged herself securely, reminiscing how it feels to be embraced by her boyfriend.

"I miss Ichigo-kun!" she huffed, sulking.

Her creative mind can't help but to be worried and be cautious on what is happening to him.

_M-maybe he's not eating well and... and it made him sick!_

_Well, probably he forgot to charge his phone or he forgot to bring his phone charger with him._

_O-or maybe..._

She gulped audibly, eyes wide in horror.

_Maybe he's hitting with some woman?!_

The dreadful thought made the princess succumb even more to herself.

_No!_ she braced herself for any threats of accusing him again.

_Kurosaki-kun is just busy! A busy bee... B-but did he actually forgot that today is Christmas? T-that he should be greeting me?_

A sniffle came from her and laid her head at the rest arm, looking to her side she whispered. "Im such a selfish-"

Her phone rang, interrupting her musings.

She defeatedly reached for her noisy phone and flipped it without checking the caller.

"Hello." She mumbled softly, her eyes closed.

_"Orihime."_ answered the caller. Effectively, Orihime jumped from her position, startled.

Pulling the ear piece away from her, her large gray eyes examined the caller.

_I-It was Ichigo-kun!_

She hurriedly pulled the phone back to her ear, grasping it with both hands.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed. Eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"Hey,"

She inhaled deeply before answering. "Eto... How are you Kurosaki-kun? A-are you alright over there? Do you eat properly? Did they-"

"Relax," Ichigo said huskily.

Orihime blushed furiously. It's been a long time since she heard his voice. And it surprised her how it actually sent tiny electricity on her neck then to her spine.

_It was so deep and deliciously sexy and-_

"Merry Christmas!" she blurted out, not knowing what to talk about.

"Merry Christmas too." he replied, chuckling.

She giggled back, covering her lips.

"So," another chocolatey voice of him. "Where's the _'I miss you?'_"

She blinked and tried to grasp what he meant. She gasped surprisingly and he chuckled.

_Kurosaki-kun's being so flirty._

"Actually I thought that you're going to whine how you miss me and pleads for me to go home. Now."

Orihime squeaked, "Well, Im pretty desperate now you know." she giggled, "But I know that you'lle return on the 29th so..." she paused, looking thoughtful. "I'll just wait here for you to comeback."

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Orihime got up to her feet when someone knocked on her door.

"Kurosaki-kun just wait a bit okay, there's someone knocking on the door. It was probably Tatsuki-chan." she continued to talk as she made her way to the door. "We eat out earlier and we exchange gifts! But maybe she forgot something and-"

With one hand, she reached for the knob, turned it and pulled her door open.

Ichigo chuckled at the other line.

"Tatsuki-chan!" then she looked up, her eyes filling her small face.

Words stopped on her throat as she stared on the person before her. Her phone slipped off from her hand.

The thud made her back to her senses. She jumped and threw both her hands forward.

"Ichigo-kun!" she cried, encircling her thin arms around his neck.

Ichigo laughed as he dropped his bag, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, Hime."

Tears rolled down from her eyes as she buried her face on his chest. "I miss you!" she cried, snuggling closer to him.

Ichigo bit his lip, trying to hide his laugh at her actions. "I miss you too Hime."

Pulling back, Orihime sniffled loudly, her nose scrunching and red. "W-why didn't you told me!" she lightly punched him on the chest. "Y-you..." she sniffed. "you made me worried! Not even answering my calls o-or even replying on my messages!"

He looked down at her with a playful expression, the corner of his lips lifting a little bit.

She curled her hands into fist and brought it in front of her eyes, covering her face as well.

"Im sorry." He gently placed a kiss on her cheeks which made her cry even more. He placed his forehead on hers as he tried to remove her fist from covering her face.

She insisted and stubbornly tried to cover her face even more. Ichigo laughed and kissed her knuckles, he continued on as he lowered his head on her shoulder then buried his face on the side of her neck.

He breathed there, earning a small squeak from Orihime who is tickled by it.

"I love you." he said deeply, burying his head even more.

Orihime stopped and stared at him from the corner of her eyes.

It was the first time. The first time he told her he loved her for over their eight and a half month relationship.

It surprised the healer, her eyes wide and unblinking.

He pulled back, pink tinting his cheeks.

Orihime giggled, Ichigo looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"I love you too!" she beamed, cupping his cheeks as she made him face her.

"Aw~ Kurosaki-kun's being shy!"

He grunted in reply then quickly leaned on her.

Their noses touched, this time, it was Orihime's turn to be red.

He leaned even more and their lips touched.

Overwhelmed by the sweet feeling, Orihime smiled.

This is the best gift she had ever received this Chrsitmas.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! uhmm, mistakes? sorry! This is super rush! I mean, the idea got into me this morning that I had to write ii on my phone first! Well, enjoy! Merry Christmas! This is my gift to all of you~ Fa la la la la~


End file.
